Frances Ruffelle
Frances Ruffelle is an English actress and singer. Biography Born in Redbridge, Essex, Ruffelle studied at the Sylvia Young Theatre School (founded by her mother) and made her screen debut in 1981's The Wildcats of St. Trinian's before becoming best known for her career as a stage actress. As well as her various stage credits, Ruffelle also appeared in a number of television series including The Equalizer and Birds of a Feather and the motion pictures The Road to Ithaca and The Devil's Tower. Singing A lifelong performer on stage as well as a recording artist (representing the UK in the 1994 Eurovision song contest), Ruffelle originated the role of Dinah in Starlight Express before playing the role of Eponine in both the original London and Broadway productions of Les Misérables. She also appeared in the original production of Children of Eden and played such roles as Mary Magdalene in Jesus Christ Superstar and the titular lead in Piaf. Ruffelle also released a number of albums including Fragile and Imperfectly Me as well as accompanying other artists on such products as Michael Crawford Performs Andrew Lloyd Webber and Save the Children: A Christmas Spectacular of Carols and Songs. Film Les Misérables (2012) *Lovely Ladies Stage Starlight Express (1984)(originated the role) *Call Me Rusty (contains solo lines) *Rusty, You Can't Be Serious (contains solo lines) *A Lotta Locomotion (contains solo lines) *Pumping Iron (contains solo lines) *Freight (contains solo lines) *Coda Freight *Hitching and Switching *Race: Heat One (contains solo lines) *That was Unfair (contains solo lines) *Laughing Stock *The Rap: Hey You! *Pearl Twirl (contains solo lines) *U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D. (solo) *Rolling Stock (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Race: Uphill Final (contains solo lines) *He Whistled at Me (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Light at the End of the Tunnel Les Misérables (1985) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) *Finale: One Day More (contains solo lines) Mack & Mabel (1988) *I Won't Send Roses (reprise)(solo) *When Mabel Comes into the Room (contains solo lines) Apples (1989)(originated the role) Children of Eden (1991)(originated the role) *Stranger to the Rain (solo) *In Whatever Time We Have (duet) Jesus Christ Superstar (1996) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (reprise)(duet) *Hosanna *I Don't Know How to Love Him (solo) *Peter's Denial (contains solo lines) *Could We Start Again, Please? (contains solo lines) Chicago (2003) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Mathilde (2008) Pippin (2011) *Spread a Little Sunshine (contains solo lines) *Finale/Magic Shows and Miracles (contains solo lines) Piaf (2013) *Padam, Padam (solo) *Je Ne Regrette Rien (solo) The Wild Party (2017) *Wild Party (contains solo lines) *Welcome to My Party (solo) *Black Bottom (contains solo lines) *Best Friend (duet) *Lowdown-Down (solo) *People Like Us (duet) *What (solo) *This Is What It Is (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Albums He's My Hero (1986) *He's My Hero (solo) *Love's Not for Me (solo) Back of My Mind (1988) *I Will (Take You Forever)(duet) Michael Crawford Performs Andrew Lloyd Webber (1991) *Only You (duet) Save the Children: A Christmas Spectacular of Carols and Songs (1992) *I Watch You Sleeping (solo) *Save the Children Fragile (1994) *Love Parade (solo) *God Watch Over You (solo) *Lose Your Illusions (solo) *Blue Eyes (solo) *Fallen Angel (solo) *If A Wish Came True (solo) *Intoxicating Dream (solo) *Lonely Symphony (solo) *Jennifer's Garden (solo) *Fragile Girl (solo) *Lose Your Illusions (Reprise)(solo) Frances Ruffelle (1998) *Where I Want to Be (solo) *The Sky Above the Roof (solo) *Beaten Up in Love Again (solo) *Be On Your Own (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *Miller's Son (solo) *Moving On Time (solo) *Silver Swan (solo) *A Very Unusual Way (solo) *Summer of Love (solo) *Take Me Home (solo) Corps & Armes (2000) *Le Brasier (duet) Showgirl (2004) *Will You? (solo) *When and If (solo) *Vent (solo) *Showgirl (solo) *Nowadays (solo) *Over You (solo) *Never Underestimate (solo) *Island (solo) *Smile (solo) *Chance of a Lifetime (solo) *Showgirl (reprise)(solo) Purify (2005) *The Opening (duet) *Gayatri (duet) *Namaha (duet) *Song to Shiva (contains solo lines) *Jai Ma (duet) *Jaya (duet) *Om Mane Padme Hum (duet) *Ganeshi Voice (duet) *The Closing (duet) Imperfectly Me (2010) *Lucky Day (solo) *It's Alright With Me (solo) *Love Me for What I Am (solo) *Hit Me With a Hot Note (solo) *Alabama Song (solo) *What Now My Love - Et Maintenant (solo) *Mr. Monotony (solo) *Do It Again (solo) *Slap That Bass (solo) *Before I Open My Mouth (solo) *Mood Indigo (solo) I Say Yeh-Yeh (2015) *L'Un Vers L'Autre (solo) *Paris Summer (duet) *La Foule (solo) *Bang Bang (solo) *A Quoi Ca Sert (Take the Mercedes Benz)(solo) *Yeh, Yeh/Ca Pourrait Changer (duet) *Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien (solo) *Paris Is a Lonely Town/Lonely Night In Paris (solo) *Hymne a L'Amour (solo) *Le Brasier (solo) *On My Own (solo) Gallery ruffelledinah.jpg|'Dinah' in Starlight Express. ruffelleeponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Misérables. ruffellehero.jpg|'He's My Hero.' backofmymind.jpg|'Back of My Mind.' Crawfordwebber.jpg|'Michael Crawford performs Andrew Lloyd Webber.' ruffelleyonah.jpg|'Yonah' in Children of Eden. savechildren1992.jpg|'Save the Children: A Christmas Spectacular of Carols and Songs.' ruffellefragile.jpg|'Fragile.' ruffelle1998.jpg|'Frances Ruffelle.' ruffelleroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' and Billy Flynn in Chicago. ruffelleshowgirl.jpg|'Showgirl.' ruffellepurify.jpg|'Purify.' ruffelleimperfectly.jpg|'Imperfectly Me.' ruffellefastrada.jpg|'Fastrada' in Pippin. ruffellewhore.jpg|'Whore #1' in Les Misérables. ruffellepiaf.jpg|'Edith Piaf' in Piaf. ruffelleyehyeh.jpg|'I Say Yeh-Yeh.' ruffellequeenie.jpg|'Queenie' in The Wild Party. Ruffelle, Frances Ruffelle, Frances Ruffelle Frances